(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wound dressing wraps and intravenous needle and catheter holding devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an intravenous securing device for holding an intravenous needle or catheter tubing in place in a variety of anatomic locations.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
An intravenous catheter or needle is often a life-saving device, and its maintenance is carefully protected since loss of the access to the patient's circulatory system will interrupt necessary nutrition, fluids, medications, cancer fighting substances, and portals of entry for diagnostic procedures. Often the patient's condition, either due to chronic disease or the nature of the medical condition itself, result in a situation where the possibility of finding a new entry site for the IV is limited or impossible. For this reason, the ability to safely secure the intravenous device is a primary concern of the health care provider.
Once the site is located, and the intravenous device hopefully secured to prevent dislodgement, the other essential concern is maintenance of a germ-free environment so infection will not enter the patient via the intravenous portal.
Traditionally, adhesive tape is used to secure the intravenous device in place. This simple method of securing the IV has a significant number of inadequacies and limitations which make an alternative method desirable. These limitations include:
(a) difficulty with conforming to some anatomic locations and contours, particularly in areas of motion. PA1 (b) adhesive allergies resulting in blisters, rashes, open wounds, scars and permanent pigmentation problems. PA1 (c) inability to adhere in areas of raw tissue. PA1 (d) lack of satisfactory adherence in hair-bearing areas. PA1 (e) not reusable. PA1 (f) pain associated with adhesive material removal. PA1 (g) difficult to maintain in a combative patient. PA1 (h) many patients are wet from blood, weather or sweat in an emergency situations, reducing the effectiveness of using adhesive tape. PA1 (i) difficult to apply in areas with adjacent injuries. PA1 (j) complications increase with repeated application of tape. PA1 (a) a reusable, washable, lightweight and non-allergic IV needle tubing and catheter tubing securing system. PA1 (b) ease in application and removal by the health-care provider which is an absolute necessity in an emergency setting. PA1 (c) adaptable and available in different configurations to accommodate a variety of intravenous access sites. PA1 (d) allows visualization of the needle or catheter insertion without having to disrupt the components which secure the needle or catheter. PA1 (e) preserves the integrity of the local skin by avoiding adhesives or abrasive materials. PA1 (f) allows frequent replacement of an occlusive barrier over the needle site with minimal disruption to the site. PA1 (g) provides a method to secure the intravenous tubing without the need for adhesive tapes. PA1 (h) is adaptable to provide a means for securing a secondary dressing, such as gauze, over the insertion site by means of supplemental hook tabs.
There are a limited number of alternatives available to secure intravenous devices to avoid adhesives, but none of them address the second major concern, maintaining the sterility and integrity of the insertion site with one device. The intravenous securing device is unique in its ability to meet both concerns with a one unit device. This combination of structure and function results in a novel and superior means of securing intravenous devices.
The subject invention eliminates the deficiencies of other prior art dressing systems by providing in one device the following features:
All of the above features are included in a one unit device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,660 issued to two of the subject inventors, a wound dressing support device is described for holding a variety of standard dressings in place on top of an open wound. The support device includes an elongated elastic unidirectional wrap with a window opening therein. This support device does not address the holding of the tubing of an intravenous needle or catheter in place in a variety of anatomic locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,146 to Fasline et al. discloses a surgical wound dressing device having a frame with an opening for receiving different types of wound dressings. A dressing is held in place by straps attached to one side of the frame with one end of the straps including releasable Velcro fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,112 to Kalt describes a bandage having an opening with the opening covered with a transparent membrane. The membrane is designed to allow air and vapors to permeate outward from the wound and prevent contaminants from entering in the opposite direction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,243 to Frank et al., a two piece wound dressing is shown having an adhesive layer on one side of a baseplate with an opening in the baseplate to expose the wound and the epithelium area around the wound. A second adhesive layer on one side of a wound pad secures a wound dressing above the opening in the baseplate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,579 to Kum, U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,613 to Karami et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,242 to McCullough disclosed different types of adhesive bandages for providing open areas to wounds to enhance healing. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,838 to Sherman, a foam plastic orthopedic fabric is described having a Velcro tab at one end of the fabric.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,410 to Elliott a stretchable sleeve is shown with Velcro fasteners at the ends of the sleeve. The sleeve includes a central opening with a releasable flap for retaining an intravenous tube or the like.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,709,695 to Kohn et al., 4,399,816 to Spangler, 5,086,763 to Hathman, and 4,926,883 to Strock all describe different types of wound surrounding dressings and bandages. Also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,190,054 to Brennan and 4,658,811 to Beaird disclose stretchable bandages having loop and hook type attachment ends for encircling the head of a patient.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents disclose the unique structure and advantages of the subject invention as described herein when addressing the need of an intravenous securing device for holding intravenous needle tubing and catheter tubing as well as simultaneously providing a secondary wound dressing.